logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Julieroe42
Don't forget to sign your message with ~~~~Thanks for listening! Comments You have a habit of posting comments on various pages that have little to nothing to do with the subject matter. Please be aware that such comments will be deleted, and that persistent posting of irrelevant comments will lead to a blocking of the account in question. Väsk 17:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Editing pages Please, when editing, make sure you use correct punctuation and make good use of upper and lowercase letters (Do not Write like This because. it makes An article Difficult to, Understand). Again, note that the comments section of each page is for talking about the page, not about the subject (don't make comments like the one you made on Sony Ericsson). Thank you! Nq5z0F9Y 16:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that JOOLEE 16:21, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I added a logo I added a logo to a page finally Johnny Test Man! 12:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Tesco slogans Thanks for noticing my Tesco slogan additions. I didn't add the Asda Price ones though. :) Dell9300 12:12, August 24, 2011 (UTC) HAMHX (HyperactiveMiniheadX) Cool User Page You Got right on the keyboard. i dont see right on my keyboard. --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 16:58, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Be more helpful! Julie, please be more helpful and try to contribute to the wiki properly, not just leaving stupid and irrelevant comments. If there are any more cases of this, I will personally ban you. That last comment was from MrLogos 18:09, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Family Guy Wiki Hum Julieroe, You Forgot to add Categories to the Family Guy Wiki Page [1] Reply to: Sky Your welcome. I love the Sky channels. even their programmes.Channel4squares 18:55, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I feel that it is best if you stop editing and leave this wiki. Please leave this wiki. Nothing personal but you do not really suit it here. You spelling and grammar is poor and you use capital letters on unesccary words. Ignore Him Just Ignore Blogger sucks He's Blocked Now, He Did Nothin' But Swearing and Spamming Timmy the Fish Fingers 15:44, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Let's try again Julie! Julie, I found another example of your capitalisation of nearly every word: The Logo Does'nt even Say the Word National on It nl the Former Logos - What you said The logo doesn't even say the word 'National' on it, it is just the former logos. - What you should have said. Please improve your grammar.MrLogos 18:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ??? Hmmm. Seems To Me Your Icon Says JOOLEE Weird!!!!!!!!!! Macintosh1 22:06, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Thats what I like to call JOOLEE 16:21, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Sockpuppets You know, I could also make a new account and say I'm from the U.S. So, when you come up with a good reason for me to believe that you don't have any sockpuppets, leave me a message. Nq5z0F9Y 20:04, October 1, 2011 (UTC) No Sockpuppets, Just 1 account called Julieroe42 JOOLEE 16:21, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Moshi Monsters?? I can't believe you are an adult. You play on Moshi Monsters - they are for children. Either A - Give my a very good reason to believe that you are an adult OR Just admit you are a child and I will not ban you. That last comment was from MrLogos 15:58, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello Is your name really Mrs Julie Roe?MrLogos 14:56, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Comments Please don't make comments about other users swearing. Instead, contact an admin and tell him/her to delete those comments. And also, don't include pictures to your comments. That is not allowed by the Logopedia policy. Thank you. Nq5z0F9Y 16:20, October 12, 2011 (UTC) OK I'll stop JOOLEE 16:30, October 12, 2011 (UTC) So sorry I banned you from chat. It was a mistake! HELP ME! MrLogos 11:33, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thats OK JOOLEE 10:56, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi You should be a good admin :O NOGGINZ GONNUH COME BACK IN 2014 22:30, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute, Why does your signature say NOGGINZ GONNUH COME BACK IN 2014, Changed it please JOOLEE 10:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ACTIVE USER? Hi JOOLEE, I'm TheLogoMaster. Is in active or not active? [[User:TheLogoMaster|'TLM']][[User talk:TheLogoMaster|'talk']]'' ''10:36, 8/12/2013